


Let Her Go

by SnowLuthor



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Angst, Everybody needs therapy, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, POV Kara Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor, my brain spewing nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLuthor/pseuds/SnowLuthor
Summary: Sometimes the only way to let somebody know you truly love them is by letting them go.---OR my way of trying to make Supergirl’s 100th episode make sense. SPOILERS.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160





	Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick little fic I whipped up after the 100th episode and Kara’s way out of character outburst. I hope it’s okay!

_ The One Where Lena Works with Lex. _

Kara stared at the title on the left behind tape and popped it into her VHS player. Sitting back on her couch, she sighed and hugged the nearest pillow. She was tired, so tired and the pain of missing her best friend was excruciating. She didn’t want to miss her anymore, didn’t want to watch another reality in which she lost one of the most important people in her life, but this was her reality and so, she watched. 

She watched the figures flash on the screen, saw all the pain Lena was going through and all of her own repeated attempts to get Lena to forgive her. In the end, Lena was betrayed. Lex and her mother turned on her and there was nothing Kara could do to stop it. Lex did what he had always wanted and took control of the world, leaving Lena to witness all the destruction and pain he was causing to the billions of mind-washed souls on earth. 

Kara’s heart shattered when she realized what she had to do, she couldn’t beg anymore. If she wanted to save the world from the Luthor’s destruction she had to stop trying to tell Lena what to do like everyone else in her life.  _ She had to let her go.  _

____

After Kara had collected herself, she changed into her supersuit and flew over to Lena’s penthouse and landed quietly on the deck. She watched for a second as Lena placed a tea kettle on the stove and turned to meet the Super’s eyes. Kara saw the shock that flashed through the Luthor’s features and something akin to…  _ hope? _ No, she must be imagining things, Lena hated her and probably always would, but she promised herself she would never stop fighting for her. 

“Let me guess, you’re here to tell me once again that I should forgive you.” Lena’s voice cut through the tension like a knife and Kara internally shuddered at the all too familiar tone. “Or maybe that I shouldn’t work with my brother?”

“Not this time.” Kara stated, somehow managing to muster up her most authoritative voice that most people attributed to Supergirl. She hated being so cold to Lena.  _ But this is the only way,  _ she thought to herself. “I recognize that I made a mistake in hiding my identity from you for so long, but the past is the past, I can’t change it. Forgive me or not, that’s your choice, just like it’s your choice to work with Lex. I’m done blaming myself for your bad decisions.” 

“Then why are you here?” Lena’s piercing green eyes cut through Kara’s very soul and she grit her teeth, knowing that what she was about to say preyed on Lena’s worst fears and insecurities. She knew this would shake Lena to her very core, that’s what she was hoping for, but she had no idea what effect it would have, this might be a grave mistake.

Not looking Lena in the eye, Kara answered her, “To tell you that from now on, you’re accountable for your own actions. If you decide to forgive me, I will be there for you. If you continue to work with Lex, if you go through with whatever it is that you’re planning, I will do everything in my power to stop you,” Kara paused and began to back away, dreading her next words, “just like I would any other villain.” 

Leaving Lena behind, she flew back to her apartment and changed back into her purple sweater and black jeans, knowing she would have company over any minute. Sitting down on the couch she let a silent sob escape and wiped at her face as a few tears fell. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door and wiped at her face once more and plastered a smile on her face. 

“Alex, J’onn, hey! Come on in!” Kara said happily, hugging each of them. She needed this time with her family more than anything and enjoyed the night as they ate the absurd amount of food that Mxy left them, played games, and talked about the insane alternate realities Kara had seen. 

“Kelly was Guardian!” Alex said with a smile. 

“Yea! She was so badass. And you should have seen Nia! Her powers were literally out of this world, I need to get around to training with her more, she has so much potential.” Kara beamed, thinking about her cub reporter, superhero protege, and friend and made a mental note to spend more time with her. 

When their laughter died down and they were all sitting in a comfortable silence Alex looked up at Kara, a serious expression in her eyes. “What are you going to do about Lena? I mean, I’m glad that you got clarity on this whole situation and that you don’t feel guilty anymore, but Lena didn’t see what you saw, her hurt is still there and I’m guessing she’s still planning on doing whatever the hell she’s been planning on doing this whole time.” 

Kara sucked in a breath, she knew that question was coming, but she decided not to tell them about the tape, not yet. “I went to see her tonight, before you guys came over.”

“Kar, you can’t keep doing that, it’s too danger-”

Kara cut Alex off, “She’s not going to hurt me, she’s not going to hurt anyone.” Kara stated sharply, silently begging her sister to listen to her. “In all the realities I visitied, even the darkest one, she only wanted to protect people. No matter what happened between the two of us, she was always there to help. She even risked her life to protect my identity.” 

“Kara…” J’onn trailed off.

“I know what you’re thinking, that those were different realities. But I know Lena and she’s good, so good and I hope what I said to her tonight makes a difference, but if it comes to it, I will help you guys stop her, to protect her from herself.” Kara took a sip from her Dr. Pepper can and sat back in the blue chair she was sitting in. “We have to move forward. We can’t stay stuck in this weird limbo where I keep begging for her forgiveness and she fights it with every part of her being. I needed to set her free and hopefully... she’ll come back to me.” 

Alex and J’onn gave each other a knowing look before J’onn got up from where he was sitting and rested his hand on Kara’s shoulder. “It’s getting late, I’m going to head home.” 

Kara stood up and gave J’onn a hug and relished in the feeling of his strong arms around her. She always felt safe with J’onn, no matter what. “Thank you for coming.” Kara said softly as she stepped back. 

“I’m here for you, always.” He told her before morphing into his martian form and flying out the window. 

“I guess I’m not driving him home.” Alex chuckled, standing up from where she was sitting on the floor. She looked at Kara who was staring out the window as something dawned on her. “Wait.”

Kara turned and looked in her sister’s direction. “What, what’s wrong?” Kara said as panic flashed across her eyes.

“Nothing’s wrong, chill.” Alex murmured, placing a comforting hand on her sister’s shoulder. “It’s just, you said in one of the realities Lena pleaded the fifth during trial when she was asked about your identity.”

“Yea?” Kara said, confused as to where this conversation was going. 

“I knew it.” Alex muttered, mostly to herself, but of course her Kryptonian sister could hear it. 

“Knew what, Alex!” Kara practically whined. 

“You’re only allowed to plead the fifth to protect yourself or your… spouse.” Alex’s eyes went wide as she looked up at her sister. “You two were married, weren’t you?” 

Kara’s cheeks went beat red as she ducked her head to escape her sister’s heavy gaze and nodded slightly. 

“I told you earlier that trying to change reality to save a friendship was a little ridiculous, but it’s not  _ just  _ a friendship, is it?” Alex moved her head to meet her sister’s gaze and saw tears building up in her sister’s eyes. “Oh, Kar.” Alex brought her into a hug and Kara held on as tight as she could without huring her.

“I love her, Alex.” Kara whispered. “And I don’t know what to do.” 

The two stayed in that position for what felt like hours and when they finally broke apart, Kara gave her sister a small smile.

“It’s going to be okay.” Alex told her. “If you truly believe what you told me, she’ll come back. It will take some time, but you’re both incredibly strong women and I know you won’t give up on her.” 

“Thank you, Alex.” Kara sniffled, giving her sister one last hug. The pair walked over to the door and before Alex walked out, she looked Kara dead in the eyes. 

“Don’t get me wrong though, if she hurts you again, I’m bringing hell.” 

Kara nodded and watched as her sister walked down the hall to the elevator. Once she couldn’t see her anymore, she shut the door and leaned against it with a deep sigh. She still felt lost, she still missed her best friend, but something had changed. She had hope now. Not the kind of hope she was accustomed to, but the kind that gave her the assurance that something was going to happen, something was going to change. She wished more than anything that Lena would come back to her and a tiny voice in the back of her mind told her that everything would be okay. It always was. So, she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed and as her eyes were drawing shut for the night, her last thoughts were of Lena. Her dazzling smile, sparkling green eyes, and her beautiful soul.  _ Yea, everything was going to be alright.  _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I agree that Lena needs to be help responsible for her own actions, but what Kara said was so cruel and I’m just SO tired of the angst 😭 the writers hate us, I swear.


End file.
